FRIENDZONED!
by Kechoarenjer
Summary: Takao melanggar janjinya kepada Akashi. Toh, tidak apa-apa, 'kan? [TakaAka/KazuSei, Happy TKAK day!, DLDR , drabble fluff gagal]


Pemuda berambut hitam belah tengah itu menghela napas bosan, menopang dagunya sambil memerhatikan orang-orang yang lewat di depan kafé tersebut.

Ia sedang menunggu Akashi Seijuurou, kapten tim basket dari Rakuzan yang menyuruhnya untuk datang ke kafé ini, kafé klasik bernama 'Red Latern'. Entah untuk apa.

Pemuda bernama Takao Kazunari itu dibuyarkan lamunannya secara tiba-tiba karena sebuah suara yang telah ia tunggu.

"Yo, Takao-kun. Maaf menunggu lama."

"Eh?" Ia menoleh sejenak ke sumber suara. "Ah, silakan duduk."

Akashi duduk di seberang Takao.

"Jadi, kaumau membicarakan apa?" tanya Takao.

"Umm... Begini, aku hanya ingin bertanya. Lebih baik Midorima atau Kuroko? Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang orang yang dipilih?"

"Haah?"

Akashi menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, "Dan juga, aku ingin kau berjanji."

"Janji apa?" tanya Takao.

"Berjanjilah untuk menjadi temanku selamanya. Sahabat juga boleh. Asal, jangan naik tingkat."

Pikiran Takao tiba-tiba kosong. Dengan wajah datar, ia mengangguk.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Itu semua tergantung darimu, Akashi. Aku bukan penilai yang hebat. Mereka berdua sama-sama orang yang baik, menurutku."

Akashi mengangguk, "Terima kasih jawabannya, Takao-kun."

"Ehehe, sama-sama."

* * *

.

.

 **FRIENDZONED!**

 **by Keripik Kecoak Kece a.k.a. AiKi Aeru a.k.a. Aishi Kichianobe :'v**

 **Rate: K+**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Standard warnings applied~ /diamales**

 **Happy TakaAka/KazuSei day~! :'3**

 **Dedicated to Rein Hiirota a.k.a. y'Trimbimaz~ (Thx for the odd but good prompt~!)**

 **DLDR, Happy reading~!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Tidak bisa naik tingkat, ya? Waduh, kena_ friendzone...

Takao tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Walaupun ia sudah meminum obat tidur dan nyaris _overdosis,_ tetaplah sia-sia.

Ingin air matanya keluar hanya karena kata-kata Akashi tadi siang.

Takao pun awalnya hanya menganggap Akashi sebagai temannya. Tapi, entah kenapa perasaannya terhadap Akashi sudah _upgrade._

Tapi, sayangnya hati Akashi hanya tertarik kepada dua orang yang ia sebutkan tadi.

Ingin rasanya Takao membunuh mereka berdua―tunggu, ia tidak segila itu, ia bukan psikopat.

Ia menertawakan dirinya mengingat saat ia mengangguk dengan sendirinya. Ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri lagi saat menatap sebuah pesan di _Inbox_ -nya.

* * *

 _Kepada: Takao Kazunari_

 _Dari: Akashi Seijuurou_

 _Sub: Besok_

 _Takao-kun, apakah kau senggang besok?_

 _Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu lagi di kafé Otaku yang baru dibuka itu?_

 _Aku tunggu konfirmasimu, jam 1 siang harus ada di tempat._

* * *

Anehnya, ia menjawab...

* * *

 _Re:To: Akashi Seijuurou_

 _From: Takao Kazunari_

 _Sub: Besok_

 _Iya, aku senggang~_

 _Okelah~!_

* * *

Besoknya...

"Ah, Akashi. Tumben-tumbennya kau datang duluan," Takao duduk di seberang Akashi, posisi yang sama seperti kemarin.

"Takao-kun, aku telah memutuskan untuk memilih siapa."

"Siapa?"

"Tebak saja," cengiran Akashi ajaibnya malah membuat Takao terpesona―karena, hei, cengiran dan senyuman itu tidak beda jauh, 'kan?

"Akashi, aku harus mengatakan sesuatu," ujar Takao. "Aku menyukaimu, aku melanggar janjiku."

Akashi tertawa renyah. "Tak apa Takao-kun. Justru, kaulah orang yang kupilih."

Takao cengo sejadi-jadinya.

* * *

 **OWARI~**

* * *

 **Hm... terlalu singkat? Gaje? Tolong pukul jadwal UTS besok―samhaw, gara-gara itu jadi buntu ide :'v**

 **Mind to Ninggalin jejak? (?)**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

* * *

Dua pemuda berbeda warna itu melihat Akashi dari kejauhan―tepatnya, mereka membuntutinya diam-diam sedari tadi.

"Akashi-kun sepertinya bahagia, ya?" ujar si biru muda.

Si hijau di sebelahnya mengangguk. "Benar, nanodayo. Aku turut senang untuknya."

"Jadi, Midorima-kun," si biru muda menatap penuh tanda tanya kepada si hijau. "Apa kau tidak salah mau mengencaniku? Waktu itu aku hamya bercanda, sih."

"Kuroko, aku tahu kau selalu serius. Aku yakin kalau sebenarnya kau suka bukan dengan Akashi, melainkan denganku.

Si biru muda tersenyum, "Jadi? Mau ke mana?" tanyanya.

"Ke toko _Lucky Item_ saja, nanodayo. Dan bukannya aku tidak membawa uang, tapi, tolong bayarin aku, nodayo."

"Dengan senang hati."

* * *

 **OWARI BENERAN**

* * *

 **Tambahan: NOT GOMEN BUAT SLIGHT KuroMido-NYA! /YHA**


End file.
